


The Dentist

by Luthorlena



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Chocolate, Dentist AU, F/F, Fluff, It’s a mess, Sarcasm at Its Finest, but it’s Cute, de-vamped, moody Laura, scared Carm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthorlena/pseuds/Luthorlena
Summary: Carmilla visits the dentist post de-vamping...the dentist isn’t too please after the events that unfolded last time.





	The Dentist

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a mess but it’s my second fic and I’m just trying to get the hang of this so be nice xo

"Laura, I really don't want to go." She strokes Laura's hair as they lay sprawled across the bed.

"Carm, I love you and all but you need to go, you can't just wait forever!" Laura tries to crawl out from under Camilla's arm and shuffles over to the bathroom. "Seriously, get your butt out that bed."

"Eughhh fine. But only if you buy me chocolate." Carmilla huffs and starts to make her way towards the kitchen.

"Oh, so you're blackmailing me now?!" Lauras voice echoes around the bathroom as she switches the shower on.

When she gets out of the shower there's 2 pancakes with syrup and a cup of coffee in her favourite mug at the table. Carmilla is humming to the radio as she finishes cooking her own breakfast.

\--

"Will you come in with me?" Are those puppy eyes?! Laura thinks. 

"Carm no! I'm already late for work just driving you here, I'm not sure why you're so scared." Laura checks her watch and takes a sip from her travel cup.

"Cupcake, last time I went in there you know what happened!" Carmilla catches a smirk that appears on Laura's face. "Laura! This isn't funny!"

"It really is. The poor dentists' face! Not to mention when he passed out, I couldn't help but laugh!" Laura giggled as she remembered what happened last time a vampire showed up at the local dentist. "But hey, you don't even have those pointy things anymore, remember?!"

"I know I know, but I'm pretty sure they all hate me, and how do I explain why they're not there anymore?!" She's beginning to get a little anxious, but she's trying to play it off by being 'cool'.

"Carmilla. Get out of my car and go in there. It's fine, you'll be fine, the world won't end, there will be no giant fish ok?! You. Will. Be. Fine." Practically pushing Carmilla out of the car at this point.

"Fine, fine. Relax. I'm going ok!" She steps out the car and faces the dentist. Laura is just about to drive off when Carmilla knocks as the window.

"What now?!" She winds down the window trying to be serious but can't help but giggle at her worried little face.

"It's just, are you sure it's alright? Like I do-" Laura winds up the window cutting Carmilla off, giving her a smile and a wave as she drives out of the parking lot.

Carmilla stands alone, a serious look on her face as she attempts to confidently walk over to the front door.

"Miss Karndtine, how- um, how nice to see you again!" A rather shaky voiced but all the more smiley receptionist greets her. Carmilla raises her eyebrows before finding a seat.

\--

A rather timid looking Dr Jackson peers around the corner, calling her name. Is that sage burning? AND garlic?! 

"Miss Karntein, you're going to have to open your mouth." The dentist says to a rather wary Carmilla.

"Are you sure? It's just last time-" The dentist cuts her off. "Yes, yes I know, but you said they've gone now, so it should be fine, yes?" 

"I guess." She mumbles and sits back into the seat.

\--

"Oh gosh, you didn't bite the dentists hand off, did you?" Laura looks genuinely worried as Carmilla looks rather disheartened. 

"No, but I do have cavities." Carmilla flops down on the sofa, proudly showing off her dentist sticker Dr Jackson rather unwillingly gave her.

"So you can't eat all these chocolates I bought you?" Laura grabs 3 boxes of Carmilla's favourites from the counter top.

"I think the chocolate will make them better actually, thanks cupcake." Carmilla throws Laura a wink before wrapping her arms around her and nestling her head into Laura's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to message me prompts or ideas on either here or tumblr! Find me at: luthor-lenaa xo


End file.
